


Show Me How To Lie

by Harukawa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for Izaya/Kida</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really promise how often I'll update this, so it could be really often or it could be sporadic.
> 
> All drabbles cross-posted to my Tumblr: [izayabot](http://izayabot.tumblr.com)

**(** _I can’t believe I let him talk me into this._ **)** Kida thinks to himself, staring down at the tray of sushi before him. **(** _Why would I let **Izaya** talk me into having **dinner** with him? I **know** how this is going to_ _end._ **)**

"Hmmmm?" He’s startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Izaya’s voice, the other man now leaning across the table and staring at him. "You haven’t touched your food at all." Izaya points out, frowning slightly. "It’s not like I’ve poisoned it or anything." He watches as Izaya grabs a piece of fatty tuna, popping it into his mouth and grinning once he’s finished it. "See? Nothing wrong with it. I’m treating you, you know; you really shouldn’t waste my generosity."

"…’Generosity’." he scoffs, finally starting to eat his food. "No one gets anything from you without paying some sort of price." **(** _It’s just a matter of figuring out what you’ve decided that price is going to be._ **)** He still can’t bring himself to refuse the meal, even despite all his bitter words. He continues eating, some small part of him hoping that maybe Izaya actually _was_ being generous for once.

"You wound me." Izaya comments, popping another roll of sushi into his mouth. The man takes his time eating it, watching him the entire time. "I’m a nice person when I want to be."

"…And do you want to be right now?"

He doesn’t like the look Izaya gives him in response, doesn’t like the slight laugh that leaves the other. “…I’ve just taken you out for a lovely dinner. That’s rather nice of me… wouldn’t you say?”

"…Yeah." He doesn’t say anything more in response, silently eating as Izaya talks to him about this and that for the remainder of the evening. Maybe he’d pay for this tomorrow (and some small part of him, some part that he tries to push to the back of his mind keeps telling him that of _course_ he would), or maybe Izaya actually _was_ just trying to be nice to him. Whatever the real answer was, for now he’d chose to believe that maybe, just maybe, there was some small part of Izaya that actually _liked_ him.


	2. 'I should give up'

"…Do you want something?" Izaya asks him, glancing over at Kida from the desk. "You’ve been staring at me for a while now. I know I’m good looking, but…" A smirk slowly spreads across the informant’s face. "What are you after, though?"

He freezes, being put on the spot like that. He’s unable to think of a suitable response, some sort of excuse as to why he’s been staring at the other man off and on for the past hour now, because he’s not about to admit that he was thinking about how nice it would be if Izaya was over here next to him. **(** _You could just ask him, you know. What’s the worst that could happen? He turns you down? Laughs at you maybe? How is that different from any other time?_ **)** He can’t bring himself to do it, though, his pride won’t allow him to ask Izaya for any form of comfort, any kind of closeness.

"…It’s nothing." he eventually mutters. "Just thinking about how much I hate you."

"You aren’t a very good liar, you know." Izaya comments, though he doesn’t press the issue any further.

Kida, for his part, simply lets himself fall over on the couch he’s seated on, turning himself away from Izaya and blocking the informant out completely. **(** _…I should give up on this. On the idea that something might ever come out of this. Because it’s never going to—_ **)** He cuts his own thoughts off, sighing heavily and closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep and wishing that he had someone to sleep _with._


	3. Mistakes

Izaya doesn’t show any hint of fear as the knife is pressed against his throat, as Kida glares at him and makes his threats. “I could kill you right now, you know.” Kida growls, only seeming to grow angrier at his lack of a reaction. “And you’d deserve it, after everything you’ve put me through.”

"Then do it." He grins at the look on Kida’s face now, the surprise that’s belatedly covered up with more angry bluster.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?! This isn’t one of your stupid little games!"

"Then kill me. I deserve it, right? You want to kill me, right? …So what’s stopping you?"

Another growl from Kida, and this time the knife is pressed more firmly against his throat, and Izaya almost ( _almost_ ) shows a hint of surprise when he realises that Kida actually cut him, that the boy actually drew blood. Kida, for his part, steps back almost immediately, dropping his knife and staring at him, at the blood that was now freely flowing down the side of his throat. “I-I-I didn’t— Th-That wasn’t supposed to—”

He holds one hand up to his neck, feeling the gash that was left there (and it’s not fatal. no, it’s not the right spot, not deep enough. it was just enough to make it _look_ bad). A quiet snicker leaves him at first, though it isn’t long before it grows in volume to become a full-fledged laugh, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he laughs at Kida’s reaction. “You actually did it..! You actually hurt me! I’m impressed!”

"Y-You..?" Kida can’t seem to form a proper response, simply staring at him.

Izaya’s laughter abruptly stops, and within seconds his own knife is in his hands, now pressed against Kida’s throat. “But you know… You should never leave a job half-done.”


	4. "Cute"

"…What are you doing..?" Kida asks, nervously looking up at Izaya. The informant doesn’t respond, simply continues to look down at him, a curious expression on his face. "Hey… Cut it out, stop staring." He attempts to wave the other away, only for Izaya to grab his hand. "What are you—?!"

His hand is released just as suddenly as it was grabbed, Izaya moving to sit down beside him. One of Izaya’s hands reaches out to touch his head, fingers gently running through his hair as Izaya pets him. “…You’re cute, you know.” Izaya mumbles. “In a pathetic sort of way. Like an abandoned puppy that people feel sorry for.”

"…Shut up." Kida mutters in response. He leans against Izaya despite himself, does his best to ignore the slight laugh the informant gives him in response.

"…You actually like that? Maybe you really _are_ a dog.” He doesn’t respond any further, simply closes his eyes and pretends, at least for now, that this small gesture might actually be out of kindness.


	5. Bound

Izaya blinks several times, his vision blurry and his thoughts a jumbled mess as he tries to work out where he is, what’s happening. He’s in his office, he realises, sitting in the chair behind his desk, only… Something isn’t quite right. It isn’t until he can feel the ropes around him being pulled tighter that he realises what exactly is going on. “…Masaomi?”

"…You’re awake, already?" Kida asks him, sounding mildly surprised. "…Guess I didn’t hit you as hard as I thought." That’s right, Kida had swung at him, and he’d neglected to dodge. Not because he wasn’t capable, but because he’d simply wondered what Kida would _do_ if he actually got a hit in. He hadn’t exactly expected to be _knoc_ _ked out_ by the kid, though.

"…Hmmmm." He tilts his head back as best he can, attempting to look at Kida. "So you actually managed to knock me out? And now you’re… what, tying me up?" A grin spreads across his face, because this, _this,_ wasn’t something he’d expected. He could _definitely_ have some fun with this. “What are you going to do with me, then? Interrogate me? Abuse me? Mock me? Share with the class, now.”

"No." Kida answers, finishing off the bindings before stepping away from him. "I’ll just leave you here for someone else to find. I’m sure there are several people who would _love_ to find you bound to a chair.”

"…Wait, you..?" He blinks in surprise as Kida takes his leave, simply leaving him bound and helpless in his own office. An irritated sigh leaves him, because once again, this wasn’t what he’d expected at _all._ He rolls his eyes as he racks his brain for some way out of this situation, already planning out all the ways he could make Kida _pay_ for this.


	6. Embarrassment

"Hey. Kida." One of his friends nudges him, gesturing further down the street. "D’you know that guy?"

"…Huh..?" He follows the gazes of his two friends, noting a waving figure still a fair distance away from them. "…I’m not sure, they—" He freezes as the figure draws closer, as he realises who that _is_. He immediately tries to turn his group around, suddenly desperate to get out of there. “N-No. I have no idea who that is, let’s just head out of here.”

"You sure..?" His friends ask, both of them giving him odd looks. "He sure seems to know you. What’s going—"

“ _Kiiiiiiida~!_ " He cringes as an all-too-familiar singsong voice calls out, freezing in place once more and hoping against hope that the man would just _leave_. He almost squeaks as he feels an arm wrap around his waist, as he’s pulled uncomfortably close to one Izaya Orihara.

”..,What do you _want_?” he growls, trying and failing to slip out of the other’s grip.

"Now, now." Izaya mumbles in response, holding him even closer. "Is that any way to speak to your loving boyfriend?" His face flares a bright red at those words, only intensifying when Izaya presses a quick kiss against his cheek.

"Y-Y-You—?! I—!? Wh—?!" He can’t form a proper response, stammering several times as his face cycles through various shades of red.

"…You never mentioned you had a boyfriend, Kida." one of his friends mentions, both of them giving Izaya odd looks and obviously trying not to laugh.

"Th-that’s because—!"

"Hmmm? You don’t talk about me, Kida?" Izaya adopts an offended expression, dramatically clutching at his heart with his free hand. "And here I thought you loved me. …Or maybe you’re just shy, hm..?" Izaya grins now, addressing Kida’s friends. "I’m afraid I can’t stick around for proper introductions, I just wanted to see how my little darling angel was doing." He cringes again as Izaya pats the top of his head. "I’ll see you later, love."

Izaya leans down to kiss him properly this time, making a huge show of it as his friends awkwardly avert their gazes. He almost takes a swing at the other man when he feels Izaya’s tongue in his mouth, only for the informant to pull away at the last second. He’s given one final wave before Izaya finally decides to take his leave, now left alone to explain one of the most awkward and embarrassing situations of his entire life.

He was going to _kill_ Izaya for this.


	7. Fever

He notices that something is off the instant he steps into the apartment, slowly glancing around as a vague sense of unease settles over him. “…Izaya..?” he calls out, closing the door behind him and setting his bag down at the door.  **(** _This is odd… He’s usually waiting for me as soon as I step in, like he always somehow knows exactly when I get here._ **)** "Hey, are you..?" He trails off mid-sentence, his gaze drawn to a figure sprawled out on the couch. _  
_

"…What are you doing?" he asks, approaching Izaya. The other man doesn’t make any sort of gesture to indicate he even realises Kida is there, and upon closer inspection, Kida realises that he’s  _asleep._ **(** _That’s even **weirder.** He’s anything but a heavy sleeper._ **)** He stares down at Izaya for a few moments, noting the flush of colour on the informant’s face and wondering to himself what’s going on here. He isn’t left wondering for long, as Izaya’s eyes finally open, blinking blearily.

"…Kida..?" Izaya questions, slowly attempting to sit up before deciding halfway through the action that it wasn’t worth the effort. "Nnn. What are you doing here..?"

"…I told you I’d be over today." he answers. "What are  _you_ doing, though? Are you..?” He reaches one hand out, feeling Izaya’s forehead and realising that the man’s temperature was dangerously high. “…Geez, Izaya. You need to go see a doctor or something, don’t just lay around here.”

"I’m fine." Izaya insists. "Just need some rest."

"You aren’t  _fine._ " He argues, grabbing Izaya’s hand and attempting to drag him off the couch. "You’re burning up! You seriously need to—?!" He’s taken by surprise when Izaya pulls  _his_ hand instead, causing him to tumble onto the couch on top of him. He’s even  _more_ surprised when Izaya’s arms wrap around him, holding him in place while the other readjusts himself. “I-Iza…ya..?”

"Shush." Izaya mutters, closing his eyes once more. "…I just need rest. Now be quiet." He finally quiets down, amazed at just how quickly Izaya manages to fall back asleep. He lets out a sigh, deciding he may as well remain where he is. After all, it wasn’t every day that Izaya (delirious with fever or not) willingly decided to show him affection.


End file.
